Black sword
by Castanalia Miow
Summary: 5 years have passed and the hollows are still at large . Can the Guilds defeat them?. if you dont like it,don't read it.Flames are welcome.


Disclaimer: Don't own frigging Bleach. Long live "Bleach!!".

EPILOGUE

Midnight had arrived but Arisini Takiru wasn't at the meeting place. Takeuchi Sayu began to panic. "Where is she?" asked Sayu to one of the passing waitress. The waitress just shrugged and move away from the dark patio. Sayu was busy in thought that she didn't notice a presence behind her. The presence grip her roughly & as Sayu struggled against from the presence powerful clinch, the place began to fill with mist & both Sayu & the mysterious presence began to disappear from the human view………………………………………………………..

It was the fifth person disappears that night.

FIRST CHAPTER

Five year had pass and the missing case was never solved, nobody in the police department remember the case as more case began to surfaced with even more mystery woven around, only one person now remember the case, Takeuchi Kari, an high school student who of one the missing person was her big sister, Takeuchi Sayu. Takeuchi Kari has an ability to see supernatural being. Began to think the case was never going to be solved, she would have started try to forget the mysterious case if it wasn't for that horrible night……………………………………………

"Dammit, Why I have to be the one to be punished" cursed Kari,she was just had detention at school & now just released from the punishment As she walked along the old building behind the school ,she became cold as she remember the talk about monsters roaming in the building & about dead bodies appear there 5 years ago , around the time her sister disappear . The building was spooky as only the moon brightened the area, the light casted horrible shadow which she found rather not think of. Suddenly she became realized that someone followed from behind, she turn behind & wished she didn't for the being which followed her was very scary.

The silent night spell broke as a terrified scream rented the place. Kari started to ran , away from the being . The being was laughing & began to change, Kari turned back & totally frozen to the spot as the watches the changes. The being began to grow a very long tail which have horn at it very tail,the body grows larger as 2 very sharp horn began to emerged from his body. His hand began to change to claw with sharp talon.Despites of the changes, his face was still human ,the eyes was full with sadness which changes to fury. The being charges toward her while suddenly a dark-headed boy leapt in front of her & casually cut the being's hand into half with his sword. The being throws out fires toward him which he again casually changed the sword into a metal barrier to fight the fire.

Suddenly the being appear behind him but before the being can cut the boy , Kari jumped between the being & the boy & received the final blow .

The boy turns around and cut the being into half & catches Kari before she faints. The last thing she remembers was the blinding light emerged from the mysterious boy & the next thing she knew; she was sleeping on her bed without any injures.

The day dawn beautifully, the day was sunny & spring time are always lovely, but Kari knows that some thing is nagging her about last night , but when she tries to remember back ,she found out that she couldn't remember anything expect pain & a dark headed boy. When she told her friends ,

all of them laugh & told her that her imagination was working over time . Then she noticed that her sister old ring was lost. Thinking that the ring lost at home, she dismissed the thought. The whole class was surprised when a new transfer student entered with the teacher during third period .

"Everyone, I like to introduce a new student, his name is Mitsuki Edward," said the teacher after yelling to the noisy class to settle down. The handsome dark headed 15 year old student enter, smiled & introduce himself, then asked near Kari. After the period ended & lunch period started ,girls began to surround him & asked a lot of questions, but dismissed the question & walked to Kari asking "Is this yours'?, Takeuchi-san" holding up Kari's lost ring.

"My ring!. Where did you found it? Er… "

"You can call me Edward & you left it yesterday behind the building"

Suddenly the hazy memory became clearer & as Kari stared at Edward, his eyes sparkled & loudly said" May I walked with you today, Takeuchi-san?" Every girl in the class sent Kari their most venomous look they could muster, then laugh & chattered among their self. Edward's eyes sparkled again & walked away.

After school, when Kari walked home with Edward through the old building, where he insisted to talk there which suddenly he grabbed her & pushes her down to the floor & took out a strange-looking glove & thrusting the hand in to himself & pulled a black sword out of nowhere. Kari was still shaken up when she saw what Ichigo saw, another being just like yesterday. Edward cuts the being with one slice & the sword broke into shards & proceeded to explain everything.

"I am an agent from a society called Shinigami Warrior Supporters or for short, Fate, My job is to identify & protect person who has supernatural abilities. My partner was your sister" (Kari took rather a large gasp & her eyes began to fill with tears, which Edward gave her a handkerchief before he tell the story again)". The beings that attack us yesterday & today are called Hollow, human souls that didn't ascend to the Soul Society, or in your case, heaven. Noticed Kari was dazed with all the information bustling in her head, Edward decided to stop there & took Kari home. Arriving home Edward asked Kari if the can live there as her cousin for the time being. Kari just nodded & agreed to allow him to stay there.

"OK, it started like this. FATE is a group of human who have supernatural power. Our job is to protect human who have reaitsu in them, which means soul power to you," noting the blank look at Kari's face. Both of them were at Kari's house, where Ed decides to tell about FATE & why he is in her house. " FATE is divided into 4 groups, Japan, which is known as Kurogane, Germany, which known as Fairytail, England, known as Silver Arrow & lastly, Soul society's division 5. Those division was headed by five most powerful people, which not much us known about them."

Ed sipped his tea before starts again, "About your sister, she was one of our top agent in Kurogane. She & 4 other agent disappears that fateful night. We believe it was the doing of Espadas , who had survived the winter war and now under Aizen's command.

"Aizen?"

"Long story, now the reason I'm here is to protect you. It seemed the 5 year incident will start again." After that , Ed never talked about the society , instead, talked about school.

3 days had passed, Edward was now known to the class as Kari's lost cousin. That evening, Kari was just finished was washing up after dinner when Edward suddenly entered the kitchen, holding his sword.

"Another hollow attack, just near the schoolyard , wanna go with me?" Edward said as he wore his shoes.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the schoolyard when Kari noticed that a long pink hair girl fighting with a huge hollow with a long kanata. The girl swore and yelled, "A little help here, will you?" .Ed throw his sword at the hollow to distract it as the girl chanted or rather yelled,

" **Hadou no 63, Souren Soukatsui."**

The hollow was destroyed into smitreens and the smooth schoolyard had a large gaping hole in it.

"I think the spell was rather,er, overkill," the girl seemed amused at the hole and turns to see Edward jumps on her...

Author Note: I decided to end the story at the climax to see how many people read this story (actually my crappy sister wants to use the computer.). To readers who asked themself " where's the main characther bleach", they going appear in the next chapter. I'm going to try to post two times a week,so bear with me. Ciao!!


End file.
